The disclosure relates to a solar cell.
A method of enhancing the efficiency of power generation of a solar cell is known which involves forming asperities called a texture structure on the light-receiving surface of the solar cell to reduce the reflection of light and at the same time to increase the amount of light entering the inside of the solar cell. Moreover, a solar cell is known which includes a substrate with a texture structure formed thereon and amorphous silicon layers formed on the substrate (See International Patent Application Publication No. WO2011/034145 Pamphlet (Patent Document 1)).